Right Back at Ya Again! The Worst Parody Ever
by kandisi
Summary: I lost it. That's all there is to it. I lost it. All done in 40 minutes. NOT to be taken seriously. At all. Please read a.n. before reading...
1. Adjectives, thongs, and robots 111

**-PLEASE read author's notes**

Author's Notes: Several Tekken ff.net readers/writers talked such stupid crap to me on IM the other night that I just had to write this afterwards. I couldn't help it... This is complete and total _stupid crap_ that I wrote in approximately forty minutes (the whole thing), but it was stress-relief and somewhat amusing to write... All misspellings, grammar and sentence-structure mistakes are indeed intentionally done. I didn't post "Right Back at Ya" [the first one] here due to the fact that I would without a doubt be flamed to hell to the point of no return, but I more than likely will be now... hopefully not, but I wouldn't be surprised.

-This is just a stupid example of how some people are taking pairings TOO seriously to the point they take it more seriously than their actual writing in some cases, along with the fact that some people are basing their fictions now on other people's work, rather than the actual storylines. This is not just a hit up on the Tekken fandom. It's not _nearly_ this bad anymore, but when Tekken 5 hits the stands, the big boom may bring it back. There's stuff like this in ALL fandoms, and it's even worse in Linkin Park, Harry Potter, LotR, and especially Inuyasha now... (where people feel the need to kill everyone and start boards over pairing fights, etc...) May have done something like this for those fandoms instead, but it's already been incessantly done. This also isn't a flame to any pairing. I like all pairings just fine. I love het. I love yaoi. I love yuri. This is just a _very_ stupid parody  
  
-None of this parody is directed towards anyone in particular, and is NOT meant to be taken offensively in any way, shape, or form. I am, however, _very sorry_ if this actually does offend anyone.  
  
-As stated last time in the first addition for those who read it, you _didn't_ read this...

-I tried to make this as crappy as I could... Another appropriate title for this would surely be 'How NOT to Write a Fanfic'...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tekken.  
  
**"Right Back at Ya Again!"**

**Adjectives, thongs, and robots!!!1111**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DiScLaImEr: So dun Lyke own any of them but I would luv to have Jin n Hwoarang but I'll pReTeNd their MiNe anywaze!!!!! XXXDDD BOOYA!!!!!111  
  
-=-  
  
Kazuya looked out the window. It was a very bright, luminous, sunny, fragrant, magnificent, beautiful, gorgeous, day.  
  
An eight year old Jin ran into the large, quiet, small, loud, dark, light room. "Hey dad. I love you!"  
  
Kazuya smiled. "And I you, son. I you. I'm so glad you, Jun, and I are such a happy, glad, smiling, wonderful, glorious, happy, civilized, dashing, wonderful, happy family."  
  
Jin smiled back, and Jun too ran into the large, quiet, small, loud, dark, light room. "Kazuya, are you in here my loveable, huggable cutie pie?"  
  
"Oh yes dear," Kazuya sang through the air.  
  
"How superb," Jun replied in delight. "I'm so glad you are my husband." It was almost as if Jun had truly never died in 1996.  
  
"And I am ever so happy you are my wife," Kazuya giggled; his voice oozing with child-light delight as he embraced her.  
  
Thus Kazuya, Jun, and Jin were a perfect, wonderful, happy, joyful, voluptuous family.   
  
-=-  
  
For one reason or another, some of the Tekken competitors were singing in a nightclub at this point.  
  
"Let me see that tho-on-ong. Baby. That tho-tho-tho-tho-ong. I like it when ya booty goes. Girl I make ya booty go-oo-ooo," Heihachi screeched into the microphone, dancing in his large, white thong.  
  
Everyone screamed in horror. "EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!" Christie cried out in fear. "He's like, so, SO freak'n me totally OUT right now! He's like, 70, and like, still wearing a THONG!!!!!"  
  
Jin shrugged, looking deliciously sexy as ever while Julia and Xiaoyu drooled.  
  
After his hundredth glass of alcoholic beverages, Lei turned around from the bar. "Ya know, I always wondered something..."  
  
"Like, WHAT?" Christie asked. Jin stared at her boobs in the meantime. Her boobs were large.  
  
"Like what it is with us singing songs that just happen to be from the approximate years 2000-2004 when this is 2026?"  
  
The music stopped.  
  
"I dun get it..." Hwoarang remarked, acting all high and stupid.  
  
"Me neither..." Lei murmured, going back to being all drunk and stupid.  
  
Jin stared at Christie's boobs.  
  
-=-  
  
"OAUWERAJERLOAJO;FRJUA;OIEROEIRUJ;AOIUFAOR!!!11111111111" Bryan cackled for no apparent reason.  
  
Yoshimitsu was confused. "Uh..."  
  
"AOEFGAOUAOUFAOIFOJAOFROAUOFAT!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111" Fury once more yelled.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"You wetard," Bryan nearly cried. "I'm making robot noises."  
  
"Uh... why...?"  
  
"Well like DUH!!!1111111" Bryan said with a classic 'hmp' contained within his voice. "I'm a ROBOT! Hello!"  
  
"You are?" Yoshimitsu asked, sounding bewildered. "So like... you have a microchip for brain and a retractable dick?"  
  
Bryan nodded with glee. "Don't forget YOU are a ROBOT too!!!!111111111"  
  
"WHOA!!!!111111111111 Really????!!!11111111"   
  
"Yes indeedy," Bryan replied while prancing about. "We're both robots. Robots, robots, ROBOTS!!!!!!1111111 Gyah gyah nyah NYAH!!!!!11111 AOLJFAOLEJFROALJERFOLAJEOJAOERJUAOEJ!!!!!!!1111111111111  
  
Yoshimitsu joined Bryan, in a dance of robot induced noises which rang throughout the air louder than a numerous collection of '!!!11111111's.

-=-


	2. Misspells, cyber chats, and BRAINS 11

**Misspells, cyber chats, and BRAINS!!!!1111::PPPP**

-=-  
  
at dis point n tyme, jin n xoayu were fallen n luv, cuz their meant for eachother.  
  
jin gave xaio a hug. "i luv u."  
  
"i luv u 2," said Xaio.  
  
sudennlly, Jin openned a smalz box and turned as he held it up. "surprise!"  
  
"woah!!11." xioayu exclaimmed. "is that…………..?"  
  
"………………….yeah. will u merry me, ling?"  
  
"oh yeah jin. i luv u so much, thou n stuff."  
  
"pfft… really? Lol rolflol." Jin grins. "let me go by u sum cholcolates. brb."  
  
"k."  
  
-=-  
  
Author: Well here we are everyone!!!! I'm here to INTERVIEW some of the Tekken ppls!!!!! Hworang, Mr. Wulong, Mr. Chaolan, Mr. Ginrey, Miss Xiaoyu, and Brian Fury!!!!!!111 KAWAII!!! 3 3 3  
  
Hwoarang: uhh... My name's not—  
  
Author: So WHO do ya luv? C'mon! It's, me, isn't it?  
  
Hwoarang: ...  
  
Author: This is my fic Hworang so yer going to be in luv with me, damnit!  
  
Lee: Hey, you DID know Chaolan's my first name, didn't you?  
  
Ling: And mine's Xiaoyu.  
  
Lei: Wulong, here.  
  
Wang: Mine's Ginrey.  
  
Hwoarang: --  
  
Bryan: And my name's not spelled with a fucking 'I', dipshit.  
  
Author: #wacks everyone upside the head# NO NO NO!!!!! You tards!!!!111  
  
Lee: #rubs head# Uh... yes, it's a Chinese name factor. Japanese, too, but it's not customary to reverse Chinese names when translating them the way it is to with Japanes—  
  
Author: #wacks Lee with a plate# Shut the heck up, NOW!!! Unless you intend to marry me. 333 Hworang, 2!!!  
  
Bryan: Yeah, and my name—  
  
Author: Shut up, Brian!!!!111 Stupid robot.  
  
Bryan: I'm NOT a fucking robot, and my name's NOT spelled with a fucking 'I'!!!!!!

Lei: Eh, he's really not...

Author: U dun no crap!!!111

Lei: Bryan actually used to be my partner on the force for years.

Bryan: Yeah, and then you got me fucking killed so I'm going to do the same for you, bitch.

Lei: HEY!!!!111111  
  
Author: #goes nuts# ROBOTS!!! #Pulls out some blaster or other weapon of choice that just happens to magically appear at the author's command# WHAHAHAHA!!!!!! #kills Bryan by shooting him# Dead robot Brian!!!!  
  
Bryan: #dies#  
  
Lei: wtf?!  
  
Author: U shut up, 2, Mr. Wulong!!!  
  
Lei: It's Mr. Lei...  
  
Author: #kills Lei# Diiiieeeeeeee Fweeze man!!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Holy shit!  
  
Author: #points magic killing weapon of choice at Howarang# Shut UP, Howrang! I can't kill u 2! Cuz you're MY MAN now!!!11  
  
Hwoarang: #is scared#  
  
Author: So, anyone seen Jin? You know, like the drink? Rhymes with been, and not seen?  
  
Hwoarang: I've seen him around.  
  
Author: NNOOO!!!! You CAN'T be GAY!!!! UGH!!!111 That's nasty, and it means you wouldn't luv fangirl ME then!!!!!!!!!!1111111 And we need OC/Hwoa, & OC/Jin!!!  
  
Hwoarang: Are you retarded, or something? I'm not real. I can't be in love with you. Also, the guy's name is supposed to go first. Like Hwoarang/Julia. Julia/Hwoarang would be like calling Julia a man.  
  
Author: You shall be in love with Julia then, BOOYA!!!  
  
Hwoarang: #is zapped by author's magical weapon of choice# Yeeessss. I have NEVER shown ANY form of interest in Kazama Jin at ALL. ANY. Now it will say how much interest I show in Julia!!!!!!1111  
  
Lee: Uh... you never showed any interest in her...  
  
Author: #zaps Lee with magical weapon of choice# You hot straight-gay man Mr. Chaolan!!!!1111 What makes you think that the fangirls just choose if they're more like Xiaoyu or Julia and then pair them up with Jin and/or Howarang or maybe even Steve!!!!111  
  
Lee: #after having been zapped by author's magical weapon of choice# Yeesss... I am at your service me lord!!!!!11111  
  
Wang: woah! I'm actually still here in the actual fic?! Sweetness!  
  
-=-  
  
Bryan: brains!!!111  
  
Eddy: huh?  
  
Bryan: Must.. have.. BRAINS!!!!11111  
  
Eddy: yo man, me thinks you is straight down trippin', foo!!  
  
Bryan: #approaches Eddy like a dead zombie!#  
  
Eddy: woah! Wtf, foo??!! Ima bust a cap in ya ass, foo!!  
  
Bryan was walking w/ a limp acting all dead and zombie like, kay?  
  
Bryan: Must.. eat.. your… BRAAAIIINNNSSS!!!!11111  
  
Eddy: holy shit, foo! Ima catch u up on the flip side aint no time 4 slammin cement!! No come near snatching my blingage, g-dog boo!!!  
  
Bryan: I'm dddeeeaaaddd.. must.. have.. brraaaiiinnssss!!!!!!11  
  
Bryan rips open Eddy's head and eats his brain! Did u read that?? Huh??  
  
Eddy: aaahhhh!!!!1111111111111111111111111  
  
Bryan: yyeeessss yeesssss #munch munch# bbrrraaaiinnssssss!!!!1111 BRAINS!!!!!!1111111

1: u cannot escape me!11111111111111111  
  
-=-


	3. Aliens & gayness 1 Fans attack fiction 1

**Aliens & gayness!!!111 When fans attack fiction!!!11 00**

-=-  
  
"OMG!" Lee screeched! "They're actually persecuting Michael Jackson??!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lei looked baffled, once again. "But isn't this 2026?"  
  
The silver-haired man's expressions were overlapped by confusion. "Lyke, really?" Lee giggled.  
  
Lei too giggled."Yeah," he giggled some more.  
  
"Ooh, totally, literally, utterly, all-around jim-dandy awesome!".  
  
"I KNOW, lyke, totally. So lyke, yer gay, right?"  
  
"Yah man absolutely. U?"  
  
"Well DUH!!1111 I have long hair and fight in colorful dresses."  
  
"Lyke to-tally. I see."  
  
"Yah man, I know. Lyke, so lyke, isn't purple pretty? I just adore every color of the rainbow ever so much."  
  
"Uh huh. Purple is da bomb. Kazuya loves purple too, but lyke, he can't be gay cuz Kazuya's more badass."   
  
"K, lyke I C. Hmp. Never understand some ppl. So lyke, do you have that new shade of lipstick I wanted to borrow?"  
  
"Yah, lyke of course. I just ever so luv it 2 pieces!!1111"  
  
"w00t and it's lyke SO totally rad and red. w00t."  
  
"I know my fellow home boy, I mean, grrrlllll."  
  
"OMG, that is lyke so friggin cool!!!!!!11111 Kawaii!!!!"  
  
"XD"  
  
":)"  
  
";#"  
  
":::DDDDD"  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's talking WHERE again in these lines? I mean, how are people supposed to know?"  
  
"..."  
  
"--;;;;;;;"  
  
-=-  
  
"OH GODS HELP US!!!!" Hwoarang cried out, praying for nothing more than the Titans to come down and sacrifice his poor ol' life.  
  
"YES!!! HELP!!!!" Jin choked as Julia had wrapped her arms just a little too tightly around Jin's neck.  
  
"ME!!!!" Julia cried. "You must pick ME!!!!!!! JIN!!!! I am the one for YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
However, with her other arm, she was cutting off the blood flow to Hwoarang's pea-sized, drug induced brain.  
  
Xiaoyu spotted Julia on her conquest, enraged at the thought of that SLUT trying to take her man! Whichever one "her" man truly was.   
  
"Jin and/or Hwoarang is MINE, you slut bag!" Xiaoyu roared in fury. "The fact that Jin and/or Hwoarang was cheating on me in this doesn't matter. Only the fact that you are a SLUT, Julia, for being the mary-sue Jin and/or Hwoarang was cheating on me WITH!!!!111"  
  
The sl-Julia gasped. "You-you're CHEATING on me?" she cried out, though not knowing if it was to Jin and/or Hwoarang she was crying it out too. When Hwoarang got the chance, he pushed Julia off of him.  
  
Julia fans: NNNOOOOO!!!!! We HATE that little hyper bitch Xiaoyu!!!!! Let HER die!!!!  
  
Jin caught eye of Xiaoyu, and looked kinda freaked...  
  
Xiaoyu fans: #dies# NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Julia is a SLUT bag like her SLUT bag rubber-band mother MICHELLE and Jin IS Xiaoyu's!!!!! She owns him!!!!!!  
  
J/J fans: #break out the machine guns#  
  
Xiaoyin fans: #get out the m-16s# time to start up the pairing war!  
  
Hwoarang fangirls: His hair is so reeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddd so rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddd. I love Hwoarang, cuz his hair is rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddddddddd. So.. fucking.. rrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddddddddd. If your hair wasn't RED, then we wouldn't lyke you NEARLY as much!!!!!! Now come here, we're gonna rape you and your RED hair!!!!  
  
Hwoarang screamed in horror as the fangirls proceeded to tear into the fiction world and harass him. Jin, was meanwhile, trying to tear Julia and Xiaoyu off of him, while the Xiaoyu/Xiaoyin fans proceeded to go at war with the Julia/J/J fans. Then, random groups of Xiaorang and Hwulia fans joined in, prepared to kill each other and flame each other to hell over stupid fanfiction and pairings for characters who don't exist.  
  
Hwoarang held onto Jin for safety, when a few of the Hwoajin fans suddenly gasped in shock! Oh no! Did this mean Hwoarang was UKE here? Or Jin UKE? Whatever would we do?!!!!!  
  
"Uh, can't we just take turns here or something? And this is just fanfiction, you know..." Hwoarang stated, still sounding freaked.  
  
Hwoajin Hwoarang teenies: NO! You can't take freggin turns! Hwoarang's ALWAYS got to be da big bad red-headed seme, ppls!!!  
  
Hwoajin Jin teenies: Nuh UH!!!! Jin's the dominating seme, no matter what!!!!  
  
"O... kay..." Jin remarked in tune to the previously spoken declarations.  
  
A fangirl raised her hand. "Ooh, I like Jin/Steve!"  
  
Everyone looked disgusted. Some of the Xiaoyin/J/J/Xiaorang/Hwulia fans for ppl actually liking gay stuff(Oh no!!111), and the Hwoajin fans for someone liking another pairing outside of Hwoajin. How COULD they? NOTHING was SO hawt like JinxHwoarangxJinxHwoarang or whatever order!!!!11111 .  
  
Some angry Tekken yaoi fans: NOOO!!!!!1111 We must now rebel against Hwoajin for being so pOpUlAr!!!!!!111 AAARRRGGGG!!!!!!! Load the battleship missiles to sink the Hwoajin ship!!!!!1111111 (((  
  
Xiaoyu and Julia looked about. Jin and Hwoarang had run off out of fear. They cried and cried and cried, but then became best friends again and returned to their classes in the same high school.  
  
The fans continued to fight and flame and bash and start special boards against one another and group, driving the people who actually thought this whole mess was utter _nonsense_ insane while amusing them at the same time.  
  
Xing: Welcome to the wonderful world of fanfiction.net! #smiles# Unleash your imagination and free your soul!  
  
-=-  
  
-Insert Star Trek Music-  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
Hwoarang, Jin, Xiaoyu, and Julia were blasting off into space.  
  
Hwoarang: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blastoff!!!11  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: I 4got where were going??!!!111 AAAHHHH!!!!111  
  
Jin: 2 the moon! Whoo hoo!!!  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
They get to the moon.  
  
Hwoarang opened the door of the spacecraft.  
  
And he saw...  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
Hwoarang: woah, rocks!!  
  
Xiaoyu: Do u think their could be aliens here??????  
  
Julia: Its not scientifically possible, I tell u!  
  
Hwoarang suddenly heard a noise, and turned...  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
Hwoarang: woah its an alien!!!11  
  
Xiaoyu: ahhhh!!!!!!!11111 %grasp onto her boyfriend Jin%  
  
Jin: don't worry my Xiaoyu, I shall protect you!  
  
The alien was big, green, and ugly!!!!111  
  
Hwoarang and Jin went to fight the alien and it was indeed a very tough battle and the fight took a long time to fight but after awhile Jin and Hwoarang were able to defeat the alien and Xiaoyu and Julia were very very happy.  
  
Jin and Hwoarang had saved the day again!  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
Xiaoyu: wow Jin thank you so much 4 saving me!!!!!!11  
  
Julia: and thank you Hwoarang!!!!!11  
  
Thus the flight to the moon was a success!!!111  
  
Jin: well, looks like we saved the world!!!1111  
  
Dun dun dun dun dun!!!  
  
-=-


	4. Note inserts! Kazzy kawaii talkshow 1XD

**Note inserts n' cops!! Kazzy host deh kawaii talkshow!!11XXDDDD**

-=-  
  
King appeared.  
  
Jin gasped. "AHHH!!!! King's gonna play a significant or possibly even minor role in a fanfiction!!!!!  
  
Hwoarang saw and screamed, before quickly proceeding to speed down the highway on his motorcycle. Of course he was speeding very, very fast, and soon heard sirens. He sighed and pulled over.  
  
"Of course. I knew it had to be you..."  
  
"Lei?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"AGAIN??!!!"  
  
The detective looked bemused at the redhead's statement. "Eh…?"  
  
Hwoarang shook his head. "EVERY time someone is arrested, pulled over, yada yada, it's YOU always arresting us!!!!"  
  
"Eh...?"  
  
"Did you suddenly become the ONLY friggin policeman in Japan/China/America/Madagascar or wherever the fuck this story takes place???!!!1111  
  
Lei cocked his head to the side. "I'm afraid I dun understand."  
  
"Well maybe I shall rape you, then!"  
  
Hwoarang=seme ONLY fangirls: yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss  
  
Hwoarang=uke ONLY fangirls: nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooo It has to be HWOARANG getting friggin raped!!!!!!  
  
Hwoarang and Lei were horrified that they had fans who took this crap so seriously, and they ran off in fear...  
  
-=-  
  
Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were going to the movies (a/n: isn't that so cute??!!)  
  
Xiaoyu insisted on not seeing a scary film, and though Hwoarang was not one to agree with this, his feelings for the young Chinese girl were strong enough to blur out all other factors. (a/n: woah, didn't that sound good? -)  
  
Hand in hand; fingers laced. This is how the two fighters walked into the theatre, prepared to see "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azgaban". (a/n: Srry if it's not spelled right but I know, wasn't that movie so totally auwsum? ;D)  
  
The red-headed Korean was somewhat devious upon certain grounds, making sure to direct Xiaoyu to a pair of seats in the very back row. This would definitely help Hwoarang, who had a certain plan in mind... (a/n: ooh, naughty Hwoa!!! :D)(bet you know what he's up to!!!)  
  
As the lights began to dim and settings darken, Hwoarang was quick to slowly slide his arm behind his lovely date, the flesh of his left-arm barely grazed by the tips of her licorice ponytails, which shined with a certain reflecting glow from what small light filled the theater. (a/n: ohhh, what do you thinks gonna happen now??!)  
  
When feeling the Korean's hand touch her shoulder and move a little lower (a/n: ooh, things r heating up now!!!), she smiled. The glint in her eyes shown love for Hwoarang, indeed. With a soft smile upon his face, he tilted his head downwards and moved forwards, as Ling tiled her head upwards and did the same. (a/n: ooh, they're gonna KISS!!!) Their lips met, and in this moment, Hwoarang realized he'd been missing this feeling for all of his life. The feeling of being wanted, loved, and having someone who felt mutually about you in return. Maybe this was indeed what Hwoarang had been searching for... (a/n: so.. freakin.. kawaii!!!! XDDD)  
  
-=-  
  
Kazuya: WELCOME EVERYONE!!1111 THIS IS KAZUYA MISHIMA AND IM HERE 2 DO A FREGGIN ##TALK SHOW## WUZ UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP PPLS IM IN DA HOOD!!!!!111111  
  
Audience: WWWHHHHOOOTTT YYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: AIGHT PPLS 2DAY WE HAVE WITH US STEVE FOX AND WERE GOING 2 FIND OUT WHO HIS FATHER IS!!!!111111111  
  
Steve: That's right, mate.  
  
Kazuya: AIGHT L33K PPLS SO LETS GET DIS PAR-TY STAR-TED!!!1111 #does the happy dance# XXDDDDDD!!!!!!111  
  
Bryan: #runs on stage# w00t I'm a ROBOT!!!!!! OAOAUORUAOERANSLAJLF #starts dancing to 'Intergalactic' by the Beastie Boys#  
  
Audience: Eh?  
  
Author: Goddamnit ppls! It HAS to be 'Intergalactic' ALWAYS, so shut the hell up already!!!!111111 (((  
  
Bryans: #is randomly SHOT and DIES from it#  
  
Kazuya: AIGHT EVERY 1 LYKE BACK TO DEH SHOW!!!!111 NOW STEVE, WHO DO YOU THINK UR FATHER IS? UR FATHER. UR FUCKING UR.  
  
Steve: Ur!  
  
Audience: Ur ur!!!!!!111111 XDDDDDDDDD Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111  
  
Steve: Ur as in the stutter, or ur as in 'you're'...? Or is it an animal noise?  
  
Audience: ROTFLMAO!!!!! LOLOLOLOL!!!! XXXDDDDDDDD  
  
Kazuya: WTF IS WRONG W/U???? U CAN'T SAY FREGGIN 'YOU'RE', AIGHT? ITS TO, NOT 'TOO', MUCH FREGGIN TROUBLE TO PUT UP W/AIGHT???!!!!111111  
  
Steve: Oh, k then. Well ur going to tell me what ur talking bout then, huh?  
  
Kazuya: AIGHT SO WHO IS STEVE'S FATHER????!!!!111111 0  
  
Nina: WeLl U SeE Im NoT ReAlLy 4 SuRe WhO it CoUlD bE.  
  
Steve: ur not sure?  
  
Nina: AcTuAlLy I tHiNk iT mAyBe PaUl CuZ hIs hAiR iS bLoNd. Or PoSsIbBlY LeE CuZ oF tHe TeKkEn aNiMe.  
  
Kazuya: AIGHT THEN LET'S FREGGIN FIND OUT WHO UR FATHER IS!!!!!!11111 #does the happy dance. THE happy dance# =D=DDDDDD!!!!1111  
  
Steve:   
  
Nina: ;;  
  
Kazuya: ))))))))))))))))))  
  
Paul: 0  
  
Lee: --;;;;;;;  
  
Bryan: :P #emits dead robotic noises and such# ur ur ur ur ur ur ur.  
  
Steve: You're what?  
  
Kazuya: #ur# godda::shit forgot my caps::MNIT!!!!11111 UR FRIGGIN UR!!!!  
  
Bryan: ur ur ur ur ur ur ur ur  
  
Steve: ur ur ur!!!!!1111  
  
Nina: UruRuRu  
  
Paul: Are you/ r u what?  
  
Steve: Oh.  
  
Audience: #gasp#  
  
Kazuya: ITS NOT FRIGGIN #OH# ITS #O# AIGHT????!!!!11111  
  
Steve: O  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!!  
  
Nina: OoOoOoOo ;D  
  
Paul: w00t gomen domo gomen chan fucking kun!!!!!  
  
Kazuya: AIGHT NEXT PPL WE WILL BE BRINGN LEI ON STAGE AND FIND OUT IF HE AND LEE R TRULY GAY.  
  
Audience: ur kidding they r SO gay! #barfs#  
  
Anna: Hi!!!!  
  
Audience: #kills Anna for, I mean, 4 being a slut#  
  
Bryan: Ur ur ur ur ur ur ur  
  
Steve: Ur ur ur  
  
Kazuya: FRIGGIN KAWAII AIGHT!  
  
Paul: O  
  
Lee: I'm GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111 ##  
  
Lei: FWEEZZEEEE!!!!!! ==  
  
Bryan: #robot noises# UUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR :PPPPPP  
  
Nina: UrUrUrUrUrUrUrUrUrRrRrRrRr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111 :88888  
  
Hwoarang: #smokes joint# Kawaii!!!!!!!!1111111  
  
Audience: #harasses Hwoarang and rips out his hair# MINE!!!111  
  
=-=  
  
A/N::: W00T THAT WUZ MY AWESOME FIC KAWAII PLZ REVIEW AND NO FLAMES CUZ THEY WILL BE USED 2 TOAST MARSHMELLOWS AND HEIHACHIS BUNS!!!!!1111111 BOOYA!!!!!!!1111 XXXXDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
=-=  
  
**Real A/N**: ...

Pairing wars are stupid. Character wars are stupid. Seme vs. Uke wars are stupid. Gay bashing is stupid. Het bashing is stupid. Plot-stealing is stupid. Flaming is stupid. Fanfiction wars period are stupid. Fics that use simply the character's bodies can be stupid. This fic IS stupid. Fanfiction be not real. Cyber chat can circumvent your brain. My name here used to be Trenay. I hate those fics I wrote, for I used to do all of the above, but then I grew up.

This is meant to be funny, but I'm sure I am going to be flamed to hell for this, anyway. I don't want to be, but I'm sure I will. I can't stop you...


End file.
